powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Bellum (1998 TV series)
Ms. Sara Bellum is a character in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. She is voiced by Jennifer Martin. Biography Usually beside the Mayor, Ms. Bellum is his secretary, deputy and the "brains" of his operations, as the Mayor himself believes that she is the real head of Townsville, describing her as "the brains behind the man". She handles things the Mayor can't, which is practically everything. She speaks with a throaty, alluring and quite unruffled voice. Ms. Bellum's face is rarely shown onscreen, except for in the form of a dog in "Monkey See, Doggie Do", and "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" briefly revealing part of it. Otherwise, whenever she appears, an object will either block her face or the camera will cut off everything above her neck. Whenever she becomes the center of attention (as when Blossom's mind was switched to her body or when she and Sedusa fought), her mass of curly hair simply covers her face. Other onscreen characters often claim that she is very pretty, with the exception of the abrasive Talking Dog. In the bleak future of the episode "Speed Demon", Ms. Bellum expresses an obsessive attachment to the Mayor's hat out of grief, possibly proving that she is in love with him. Ms. Bellum also attended elementary school with the Professor and Ms. Keane prior to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. Appearance Ms. Bellum is a tall, curvy and strikingly gorgeous woman, with lush, ivory skin and curly, vibrant, strawberry red hair. She wears a bright, red buttoned down blouse, with a black belt wrapped around her thin, hourglass-shaped waist, a black choker with a golden gem in it and a pair of ruby heels. Her dress exposes cleavage and much of her long, 'sexy' legs. Occasionally, Ms. Bellum wears different outfits depending on the situation: ".]] In "Impeach Fuzz", Fuzzy Lumpkins becomes the Mayor of Townsville and has Ms. Bellum dress up for his pleasure. She dresses in a white top with red polka dots and short, denim shorts and a light brown belt. She is barefoot and has her hair styled in pigtails. " after taking off the "Sedusa" mask and the white skin paint is washed off.]] In "Something's a Ms.", Ms. Bellum is kidnapped by Sedusa and forced to disguise as her, complete with a face mask and white skin paint on her exposed skin. She wears Sedusa's red leotard with red long gloves, red thigh-high boots, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose worn under the fishnets. When she rips the mask off, her curly hair bursts out intact. After the pool fight, she gets her hair wet and the white paint washes off her skin. in Ms. Bellum's body, in the nightgown.]] in Ms. Bellum's body, in an adult-sized version of Blossom's dress.]] In "Criss Cross Crisis", Blossom switches bodies with Ms. Bellum, waking up in Ms. Bellum's sleep attire, consisting of a red nightgown robe and slippers with purple highlights and a "B" imprinted on the robe. Ms. Bellum's hair is also messy. She later changes into an adult-sized version of Blossom's normal dress; a short, tight pink dress with a black belt, white tights, and black shoes. Ms. Bellum's hair is also styled differently. Before the episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!", Ms. Bellum's face was never shown, always remaining hidden. However, every now and then, her chin has been shown on occasion, but it's never consistent what it really looks like, as it is pointed in some shots, and rounded in others. ]]In the episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!", Ms. Bellum's face was finally shown for a brief second, albeit not in its entirety. Only one of her eyes was visible, as the other was covered by her hair. Her visible eye was closed at the time, with only a black eyelash coming off the side of it, making it unknown what her eye color is. She also has bright red lips and a rounded chin. Personality Ms. Bellum has a very calm and understanding personality, making her a very good role model and good source of advice for the Powerpuff Girls. While she remains calm at most times, she still tends to panic when a situation esculates. She especially shows anger towards the Mayor when he acts idiotic. Ms. Bellum has also been shown to be witty and sassy at rare times. Abilities .]] Ms. Bellum is very intelligent, able to become a voice of reason for the Powerpuff Girls and occasionally solves problems neither the girls nor the Mayor can solve. Her intelligence is often seen throughout the series. In the episode "Something's a Ms.", Ms. Bellum is shown to be a good fighter, as she fought against Sedusa, a supervillian with superpowers, while having no superpowers herself. Her major feats include tackling Sedusa through a window and knocking her out cold underwater. Weaknesses , lifted in the air, and lashed in the face.]] Being an ordinary human with no superpowers, Ms. Bellum is vulnerable to many dangers seen on the show, same as the rest of the citizens of Townsville. .]] In the episode "Something's a Ms.", Ms. Bellum is shown in peril or getting hurt in a multitude of ways; she gets tied to a chair and was only able to get out with the help of Blossom. Ms. Bellum is also very easy to grab, as she later gets grabbed by Sedusa's hair, lifted into the air, and lashed in the face by Sedusa, all in a matter of seconds. Afterwards, she gets thrown around like a rag doll, taking heavy hits with little to no retaliation. Ms. Bellum was also very fatigued after their fight in the pool, and only won with the help of the Powerpuff Girls. Episode Appearances *Insect Inside *Powerpuff Bluff *Monkey See, Doggie Do *Octi Evil (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Geshundfight *Abracadaver *Tough Love *Ice Sore *Bubblevicious (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Bare Facts *Impeach Fuzz *The Rowdyruff Boys *Birthday Bash *Pet Feud *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever *Speed Demon *Bought and Scold *Criss Cross Crisis *Candy is Dandy *Hot Air Buffoon *Something's a Ms. *The Headsucker's Moxy *Equal Fights *Get Back Jojo (As a Kid) *Superfriends *Stray Bullet (As a Fox) *Forced Kin *Power-Noia (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nuthin' Special (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Shut the Pup Up *Octi-Gone *Toast of the Town *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *The City of Clipsville *Curses (Mentioned) *Reeking Havoc *Oops, I Did It Again *Little Miss Interprets *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future *Custody Battle *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby *The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces (Western Version) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Gallery Click here to visit Ms. Sara Bellum's gallery Trivia *Ms. Bellum's name is a pun on "cerebellum," the part of the brain that controls motor control such as attention, language, and emotion. It works on many levels since she is usually the "logical" thinker in most situations and that she is the one who tells the mayor what he should do since he "lacks" said motor skills. * dressed up as Ms. Bellum in "The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever".]]Blossom dressed like her in "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever". She wore high heeled red shoes (identical to the ones Ms. Bellum wears), stood on a stool (to be as tall like her), and put stuffed animals under her shirt, resembling Ms. Bellum's buxom figure. Also, she spoke with a seductive voice as she does. *In the character section of Toei Animation's Official PPGZ, the PPGZ version of Ms. Bellum can be seen in a picture where she does not cover her face, although as it turns out, she doesn't have any facial features at all! *Ms. Bellum appears in the Cartoon Network show Chowder episode "The Hot Date" at the ending. *Some scenes in The Powerpuff Girls with Ms. Bellum have errors of her neck being too long at times. *Ms. Bellum helped the Powerpuff Girls beat the Rowdyruff Boys in the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys". *She and Ms. Keane are the only women on the show who act as motherly figures to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. *Her home address is 69 Yodelinda Valley Ln. *The episode "Insect Inside" reveals her first name to be Sara. *Her house has been shown twice, once in "Something's a Ms." and again in "Criss Cross Crisis". *Ms. Sara Bellum's character is very similar to Mac's mother from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Both are designed to not have their faces shown (though there could be brief moments). *In the episode "Abracadaver", there is a woman who sounds like her. in her brief appearance in The Powerpuff Girls.]] *Ms. Bellum isn't a part of the new Powerpuff Girls (except her brief appearance in Bye Bye Bellum). Executive Producer Nick Jennings told the Los Angeles Times that, “We felt like Ms. Bellum wasn’t quite indicative of the kind of messaging we wanted to be giving out at this time, so we sort of had her move on. And that was a good choice I think on our part.” **Many fans were sad and angry that Ms. Bellum isn't part of the new Powerpuff Girls show, blaming it on being more kid-friendly. Some even started a petition to bring her back in the show. Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Day Savers Category:Civilian Category:Redheads Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Townsville Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Martin Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters